Secret Friend
by InTime-WellSee
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfic.I hope it goes well! R&R, please.Basically about a friend that Remus has known ever since he started Hogwarts,but no one knows about about this friend. Why such a secret?
1. Unknown Girl

Ah, the sweet sounds of the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 and Three Quarters, as hundreds of students piled in threw after their run into that wall, of course in between platforms 9 and 10. Sobbing sounds of Mother's and Father's left behind, First years fending for themselves to try and figure out what all was happening after their near-death experience, so they thought. This, he was well use to. However, that 'he' would be, Mr. Remus J. Lupin- 7th year Gryffindor. He had just arrived, shaggy dirty blonde hair hanging loosely to block his amber view, in which a finger went up to flick the strands of hair so he could see. Though, he didn't see –one- thing coming. Thin arms wrapping around him, arms caged inside as well, as they squeezed him into a bear hug.  
  
"Remus!" Yelled the soprano voiced owner of the squeezing arms, though, it was not that of one of his known best friends, as the voice sounded just like a young woman's would at this age of 17, or, 16 for this matter. 17-yr- old Remus, however, gasped for air until the squeeze was over. Straightening out his brown coat, he turned to face this person, in which he was startled by very dark green emeralds that stared at him, sparkling ever so slightly. They seemed as though they were almost black, but one could only tell that they were in fact green, when that sparkle took over in joy. "You've grown!" The voice yelled again, trying to be over the constant chatter and train explosions as the steam let out. True, Remus did grow. He was taller, much taller, and muscles were on his use to be scrawny arms. But, that came along with growing up, right? With those words, a small toothy smile came across his mature, handsome face- But, of course, not any more handsome then Sirius Black, who was the heartthrob of all the girls these days. "Thanks." He replied with his deepened voice, those mysterious eyes lurking around the crowd un-easily. "You have to..?" He shrugged a bit after saying this, not knowing what exactly this person would like to hear.  
  
With a scoff, and a quick jerk of a head to get dark strawberry blonde (more-so light brown) hair from in front of shoulders, you could now tell it was truly a Girl. After the jerk, and help from a pair of slender hands, the hair flowed lazily behind her shoulders, and bounced at her middle back, maybe a few inches more. Front hair held back with a thick black hair band, to keep those annoying long bangs from tickling her pale cheeks. The face that belonged to these features was not all that bad looking. It seemed like the not-so-small nose, full lips, rounded ears, and almond eyes outlined by thick lashes, were perfectly put on there by god himself, blessing her upper cheeks and across her nose with light Angel kisses. Her muggle clothing (a simple green shirt, and blue jean flares) clung perfectly around an hourglass figure, her shirt clinging more so to her, and showing off a pale stomach. However, she wore a black coat to cover it, feathers around the end of the sleeves and hood. Her luggage was a few feet behind her, as she left it to almost tackle dear Remus.  
  
"Right." Was her reply, smiling slightly. Watching his uneasy eyes, she arched a thin brow. "Don't tell me.." She started, before Remus interrupted.  
  
" I was, But—"He was cut off by a 'Ugh' from the tall girl. He sighed slightly, his eyes looking down to his scuffed shoes for a moment.  
  
"Then, I should be leaving, great to see you by the way. Maybe we could chat elsewhere." She said the sparkle in her eyes dimming a bit, as well as her happy expressional face. Giving a nod, she patted him on the shoulder, strutting off towards her luggage, and pulled it along to the steamy train.  
  
Remus let out a soft sigh, watching her go. He shrugged slightly once again, and put a hand on his luggage to go. But, not until another large smack was placed on his back. "Moony Ol' Pal!" The familiar voice greeted, a hand going up to his head to muss up his hair as Remus asked,"Have a nice summer?" With a smile, 'Moony' turned, and looked –up- to his friend, which was none other then Sirius. Looking over his messy long black hair, dark eyes that seemed like a black hole that you could get lost in, and taller, skinnier body, he hadn't changed much. Though, what was to change? He was always very handsome.  
  
"As always." Sirius replied, giving another pat on his shoulder, before putting an arm around his friend's neck. "I couldn't catch up with you, you know. I was being attacked. But, I kept my eye on you, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to –who- that broad was?"  
  
"What-- Who?" Remus said, hands going to rest inside his pockets. Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Ah, you don't want to kiss and tell.. I see."  
  
"Kiss and tell!?!" Remus blurted out, looking at Sirius as if he had just lost his mind. This just made Sirius chuckle more, before it turned into somewhat of a Barkish laugh. For all the Marauders knew, Remus still thought girls had cooties. Remus shook his head fastly.  
  
"None of that going on, Padfoot. Just a girl that wanted to know my name. She mistaken me for her cousin." He said coolly, returning his hand on his luggage. "So, lets go then?"  
  
"Yeah.." Sirius said, confused by this story, but he didn't think much of it. He too got his luggage, and they headed to the train. 


	2. The Train

Boarding the train to Hogwarts was dreadful, not finding an empty compartment in sight, nor anymore-familiar faces. Nevertheless, near the back, they finally found a compartment with no one occupying it. Both Sirius and Remus being relieved with a sigh, they barged in putting their stuff close by themselves. They sat across from each other, both by the window seats of course. Sirius clicked his tongue, staring at all the scurrying children trying to get aboard on time. Good thing they boarded when they did, or they would not have any seats left for their dear friends, who would soon be arriving. They hoped, at least. Suddenly, Sirius slammed his head on the window, face squished. "Thurr Jooms!" He exclaimed. Remus looked over at him, blinking a few times. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Thurr Jooms!" Sirius said again, his voice muffled by his squished lips.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Thurr J—"He was stopped, being pulled back from the window by Remus. Sirius pulled away from his grip that was on his collar, and he opened the window, standing to point. "JAMES!" He yelled.  
  
"Oooh." Remus said, standing as well to look out the window. Sure enough, it was James Potter. Both smiling happily, they stuck out their hands to wave, though a group of girl's in front of the confused looking James thought Sirius was waving at them, so they waved back, occasionally giggling and blushing madly. "James!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Huh?" James looked around, scratching his head. "Who could tha— REMUS! SIRIUS!" James yelled back finally spotting his friends that were dangling out the window. Waving his arms in the air, he grinned. "Save a seat!?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Now, Hurry!" Remus said. Sirius then flopped down to the seat, glad that someone showed. He wondered where Peter was though. Ah, who cares? Pushing his stuff out of the way of the compartment, soon enough, James showed up. He knocked, looking around. He then turned his face to his friends and he laughed, opening the door and closing it behind him. He took a seat next to Sirius, his stuff beside him. "Have a nice summer, mates?" He asked, looking over his buddies' faces.  
  
"Terrific."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James nodded a bit, clapping his hands together and setting them in his lap. "Any sign of L-"  
  
"No!" Sirius said, chuckling. He knew James was going to ask if they had seen Lily. He gave a playful punch on his arm, and turned to look back out the window. Remus snorted, looking at James and shrugging. "Nope." James sighed slightly, shoulders slouching a bit. Now, this Shaggy black haired young man had definitely had a turn around in looks during his years. Each year, he seemed to get as almost popular with the girls as Sirius. Him being the 'Quidditch hero' helped too. His messy hair hung into his chocolate eyes, as they gazed around the room. He was very cute this year, some might say. But.. Would Lily Evans? Just as soon as a thought of her went threw James' young mind, Sirius again smashed his face against the window with a loud 'thud'. Prodding his finger at the glass, he grabbed James and tugged him to the window as well. "Filly!" He said.  
  
"What?" James said, looking to Remus who just hooted with laughter. Grabbing Sirius once again, he pulled him from his squished state. "Repeat, please." Remus said.  
  
"Lily." Sirius said clearly, pushing James so he could see.  
  
"Good boy." Remus replied, chuckling at the small glares given off by Sirius. James nearly died. Fixing his glasses so they were straight on his long nose, he let out a big, toothy smile. His whole face brightened up as he stood up, his head going out the window. "Think we need a towel for his drool.." Sirius suggested laughing. "Oh, shut up." James said, still staring intently at his 7-year love. Boy, was she something to look at. He had not seen her all summer. He noticed that a heavier girl was following her, making her pretty features droop, looking as if she was annoyed.  
  
"Her sister.." James pointed out, resting his chin on the opened window. Smiling, he just watched as she walked, having confidence in her step. Her bright red hair stuck out in the completely crowded area as she got rid of her awful sister, and started her way to the train. A black coat covered her slim body, jeans adorning her bottom half. She flicked her hair out of her face, looking around with her gorgeous eyes that were brighter then any Gryffindor girl out there. James sighed dreamingly. She was even more beautiful then all the other years. 17-yr-old Lily noticed the Shaggy hair hanging out of the window, and staring at her. A pink blush going across her top cheeks, she let her view return like she was lost. "Stalker.." She muttered, chuckling to herself. Sirius stomped on James' foot, "Lover boy.." He said, stepping on it again. "Ask her to come in!" James howled in pain, bringing his foot up, before loosing balance. His head popped suddenly from the window and he crashed to the ground, some of his stuff falling on top of him. Remus gasped, as Sirius roared with laughter, soon getting up to look at the bewildered Lily. Lily blinked, waving. Sirius waved her to come on, "We saved a seat for you!" He said, beckoning her to hurry. Lily nodded, grabbing her stuff and hurrying off to the entrance.  
  
James groaned, rubbing his head that had hit the floor. He got up, fixing his glasses once again and trying to pat down his hair, which was hopeless and just made it even untidier. "Smooth operator." Sirius said, helping James up. Remus laughed slightly, only to notice Ms. Evans at the door. She came in, flopping down beside Remus. "Hello all." She said happily, Green emeralds shining with excitement. James could faint right now, like those girls who swooned over Sirius. Blinking a few times to get into the real world, he smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
" 'Lo Evans."  
  
"How was all yours summers?" She asked, looking to each one of them.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Lily nodded. "Mine was terrific as well. Thanks for asking." She giggling, eyeing James a bit, as he sat down and then looked back to the other two. The train started to the journey of Hogwarts, and the three remained talking about their summers and all that stuff old friends had to catch up on from –all- that time away from each other.  
  
Remus could tell this was going to be an exciting year.  
  
A/N: Wow, this was a long one. . Sorry about ending it like that, I ran out of ideas, and my fingers are wicked tired. I got chores to do as well.. sigh I'll make the third chapter more interesting, and sooner. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Feast

As the Hogwarts express rolled into its night fallen destination, it slowly emptied its passengers. As the first years confusedly walked out, gawking at the size of Hagrid who gave them a Santa Claus grin, and a joyful 'Hello there', they made their selves into the small boats, which floated them to the Magical Castle, following in more 'Oohs' and 'Awes'. The rest of the years piled out into their sections, piling themselves like sardines into wagons. The ride was slow, but the fresh night air was what everybody needed to refresh their memory as the path grew into the gate, that led them inside the grounds. Emptying out, they walked threw the halls and into the candle lighted Great Hall. The first years were going to take awhile, so this gave the students a chance to chatter up with the others, catching up on all the juicy gossip and whatnot. As Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James walked t'words their designated table, they stood beside some seats, looking to the others in their house and conversing with them. However, James was too busy to talk to his friends, since he was still drooling over Ms.Evans, watching her giggle with some friends. Remus and Sirius though, left him alone to walk around for the open moment. Sirius yawned, an arm wrapping around Remus' neck as they looked for another familiar face to talk to.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius stopped and smiled a bit, "Your girlfriend, Moony." He said, pointing at a group of girls who were laughing and making jokes, the familiar girl being the one telling them. Remus blinked, looking up from his stare at the floor. He smirked, before it washed away and he tore from Sirius' hold, and started to make him turn around, "Yeah,yeah." Remus said, checking over his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa,whoa- Hold it!" Sirius protested, squirming to make Remus stop pushing him. "Why don't we go talk to her?" He asked, eyeing Remus suspiciously.  
  
"Because, we don't know her! And I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk to –you- ." Remus chuckled, prodding a finger in Sirius' chest as he emphasized the 'you'. He kept pushing him, even through Sirius' struggle. Sirius still kept his on this girl, raising a brow as soon a crowd formed in front of them, and he lost her. "Hmm.." He shrugged, getting away from Remus and looked to the big wooden doors that hugged the students from getting in and out. They opened, and all the older students scrambled to their tables to witness the 'exciting' sorting process. Sirius and Remus found their seats beside James, watching all the nervous Firsties walk down the middle of the big room. One after another, names were called and the rude hat placed them in houses, in which the houses they were sent to celebrated and greeted the Newbie. Remus and James kept interest, watching the entire excitement rise in the Hall, and clapping as children were sent to their own house. Sirius, though, was slumped over, chin resting in his hands. He was hungry and wanted to eat- now! Finally, after the last little boy was called off to Gryffindor's enemy, Slytherin, Dumbledore rose his hand to make the room silent. He did his regular speech, that the group heard for all their 7 years.  
  
"Now.. May the feast begin!" He announced, the different sorts of food appearing on the plates. 'Oohs' and 'Awes' echoed out threw the crowds again, students starting to grab the food they desired and dig in. "Yay!" Sirius exclaimed, filling his plate up with anything and everything he could reach. Remus looked at Sirius and laughed slightly, taking a bite of a biscuit. James looked over at the two; putting down his goblet he just finished off drinking, liquid soon filling itself back up, He smiled, "Last year." He pointed out, nodding a bit. Remus sighed, wiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Yup.." He said slowly. Sirius grinned happily, chewing his food like some sort of animal. "Yeah!!" He said, spitting out food as he did so. Remus scrunched his nose, scooting away from him a bit. James laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Mother ever teach you to not speak with your mouth full?" He asked, nudging Remus.  
  
"Yes, but is she here? Nope; don't think so." Sirius replied food still in his mouth as he spoke. They all laughed, finishing off their plates, even though Sirius was still working on his third one. Boy, could that man eat. Remus and James talked, before Sirius interrupted. "Did you.." He stopped to swallow, "See Remus' girlfriend?"  
  
"She's no—"  
  
"Girlfriend!? Moony, who is she?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Hot!" Sirius said, nodding. Remus growled, running a hand down his face, as he was tired of being interrupted. James raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Remus. "Well, -Is- she now?"  
  
"No!" Remus blurted out, a few people turning to look at him. He shook his head, giving a look to Sirius. "I don't have a girlfriend, it was just some girl who wanted to know my name. She mistook me for her cousin!" Remus said firmly, nodding. Sirius mimicked his friend as he turned away from him, shaking his head and mouthing 'No', and putting his hands out in front of his chest far, snickering quietly. This made James snort, putting a hand up to his mouth. Remus looked to Sirius, who whistled and looked around.  
  
"She's not!" Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Alright.. We believe you." James said, patting Remus on his back. He looked to Sirius, who was shaking his head, but then smiled, "Of course we do!" He also patted Remus on the back. Remus sighed, as soon the feast was over and everybody started to get up, people yelling to follow their Prefects to their Common Rooms. Remus, Sirius, and James wandered about, not yet wanting to go up to bed.  
  
James looked around a bit, making sure no one was following them. He looked forward, putting his arms around Remus' and Sirius' neck, as he was in the middle. "So.." He started, whispering, "When's the next full moon?"  
  
Remus shuddered, shrugging his shoulders. "Well; Soon. In two weeks, exactly." He answered, letting out a heavy sigh. Sirius yawned, looking over to the distraught Remus.  
  
"How fun." He said blankly, looking back in front of them as they headed out on the lonely grounds. Crickets were out playing their legs like a violin to make their night song, and clouds rumbled in the distance, noting for some rain most likely. Sirius looked around over their shoulders, sighing slightly. "So, what do you want to do tonight, Hogsmeade, Hit the kitchen?" He asked the two.  
  
Remus shrugged again, looking over at him. James bit his lip shaking his head, "Ah.. I don't think we should tonight, its only the first day back."  
  
"Perfect Evans will not find out, do not worry, Jamesy. Or will your girlfriend take points away if she caught us out?" Sirius said, a bit too loud.  
  
"Parden?" Came a voice from behind them, irritated by the sound of it. They all turned in unison, James smiling sheepishly. There, holding up a book that she probably read a thousand times, was Lily, brows furrowed. "Find out about what? -And im afraid I would have to take points from you, now. As you were suppose to be in the Common Room." She crossed her arms, hip cocking. "What are you trouble makers up to this time?" Sirius growled slightly, stepping away from his friends to walk up to her. "Nothing at all! Just walking and talking, the usual. Do you –want- us to be up to something?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "We're terribly sorry, Lily. We just wanted to walk around before going back. You don't have to take points for that, in fact.." He paused, reaching up to pat James' head, "This ol' guy was telling us to head back, before we got caught." He smiled slightly, hoping this excuse would pass them threw. Lily's eyes rolled over each and one of their faces, before landing on James' and arching a brow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes,yes. I was just telling them about what my mum said to me over the summer, it was just some advice that I thought they needed to know. Nifty hints for when this final year ends." James said, making it up as the words rested on his tongue. "Soo sorry: Another chance?" He whined, giving her a pout. Sirius looked back at him, crossing his arms with a quiet scoff. Remus smiled, looking to the stern Lily for an answer. Lily stared at him for awhile, as you could almost hear the 'ticking' of her brain as she thought this over. It was a good excuse anyways, and she would cut them slack since it –was- the first day. She uncrossed her arms, turning slightly, "Fine. But if I catch you again.." She warned, "Head back, would you?" The three nodded and all took steps to head back into the castle, until an 'Oof' broke the quiet grounds, and whispered curses in return. Sirius swirled around at the noise, eyes scanning the darkness.  
  
"What was that?" Lily whispered, walking out more and looking around. She crossed her arms again, preceding that higher-class look. "Who's there!?" She demanded, echoing threw the open corridors. Sirius rolled his eyes, looking back to Remus and James. "Like they're going to answer.." He muttered. Remus laughed quietly, and James gave him a glare.  
  
"Sirius.."  
  
bA/n: Eh, sorry. Have to continue this in the next chapter, its pretty late, and I just wanted to submit something soon Tune in next time, folks!/b 


	4. Boy' Encounter

"What?" Was Sirius' reply, before he snickered and turned his head to look to the darkness. Did Evans really think someone was going to come out to her, and admit his or her name and house? He didn't think so..  
  
Remus sighed slightly, looking around at his frozen friends. "Bet it's nothing.. And it's the first night, Lily, not much someone could do if they didn't know there way around. –And-, you just cut us slack for our night roaming.. didn't you?" He said, a smile tugging at the corner's of his mouth, as yet again another set of whispering curses went out threw the air. See, he didn't really want to cause trouble, seeing he forgot his wand in his stuff, and he was sure Sirius did as well. Anyway, standing around like a bunch of statues wasn't helping them find whoever, whatever, it was that was lurking around them.  
  
Turning to Remus, Lily shook her head. "Yes.. But you were at least giving good excuses and—"   
  
"Hah! Good Excuses, was it? Bunch of crap to me.." This belonged to whoever was it that was still cloaked in the darkness. Deep voice in somewhat of a snarl as they said this, appearing to be a man.  
  
"Parden me?" Lily snapped, seeing that was a bit rude. "Come out now – Please.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, and you should really get back to your common room, before I have to take points and report this!" She just hated rude, inconsiderate, rule-breaking people such as the three behind her. Well, maybe just two of them were worst then one.. Sighing, she simply tucked her book under her arm, and dug in her pocket, bringing out a wand. "Lumos.." She said dully, the spark at the end of her wand growing brightly, and lighting the area. Sure enough, she found the culprit after taking a step. Short, cropped light brown hair, beady blackish eyes, and about as tall as Sirius. With a roll of her eyes, she immediately concluded that this boy was in Slytherin; by the way he talked to her, and questioned her, and just the way he looked. "Slytherin house, is it?"  
  
"Why, is it Sherlock Evans these days? Yes, Slytherin." The boy took a step, lengthy arms curling over his chest, which was puffed out in sort of a way to intimidate anyone. His eyes went to Sirius with a smirk, then to James, and landed on Remus lastly, not paying much attention to Lily as she started to give a lecture. ("Very cute. Now, I do hope you know your not suppose to be out after the sorting, and your are suppose to be in your common room with the designated prefect. You look old enough to understand. What year? I think I just might let you slip.. But I do suggest that you go back –now-! Would you?") That was only a small part of it, and nothing seemed to get threw to this young man, who appeared to be in the same year as the lot, maybe just one year behind. James was listening to Lily, watching as she went threw every rule possible, Sirius yawned lazily, looking around and hoping Lily did stop, Remus was looking back at the boy, who was staring at him.  
  
Did he have something on his face? Remus scratched his head, eyes trying to fight their way off him. "Who're you?" He asked suddenly, stopping Lily's words, in which she grunted putting her wand away, and muttering something about kids now days being hopeless. "Melochy.. Snub." Was the boy's response, a weird expression on his face, as it seemed he was making it up. "7th year Slytherin.." He added.  
  
Sirius bursted out in a bunch of laughter though tried to hold it in with a strong hand over his mouth. What a geeky name for a Slytherin! "Sorry.." He made out threw a snort, "Sorry." He repeated. James looked over, shaking his head. Remus blinked. "Melochy.. Right. Well, I suppose Ms. Evan's duty here is done, and you've taken her words in consideration. So, be heading back now are you?"  
  
"Sure." Was Melochy's response, a bit of a glare given to Lily, then to Sirius where he rolled his eyes and cocked his hip. "Suppose so.." These antics seemed a bit odd.. Kind of.. Girly maybe? At least James thought so, and it seemed Remus was having the same thoughts, as he raised his brows at the extended right hip. Sirius, though, was still having a ball with the name. Probably thinking up some nickname he would say when he saw this boy again..  
  
"Alright then, go on." Lily said, straightening herself up, taking in a deep breath. James moved aside since he was standing in Melochy's way, and the boy made his self threw the crowd, going out of his way to knock Remus in the shoulder with his, though made it seem like he had just taken an awkward step. Remus scooted back a bit, watching as the boy turned and smiled a bit, then headed on his way. Sirius snorted, "Think someone Fancies you, eh?!" He blurted out as Remus scrunched his nose, "Eww!" he said, Lily and James following it in unison. All laughing, they started their way to the common room, Lily breaking off from the group to go do her rounds again.  
  
But, this was an opportunity for James, wasn't it? He slowed his pace, looking after Lily as she headed back down a hall. "Well guys.. I think I might meet you up there.." He croaked, a lump forming in his throat as he swallowed. Remus turned, as Sirius kept walking, "Alright then!" He said, waving a hand over his head. Remus stopped as James did, grinning mischievously, "Don't call her Evans." He simply said, before jogging back to Sirius. "Right then.." James said quietly, as he started to walk to Lily. Did he call her Evans too much? What if he did..? Oh gosh James, don't mess it up! Slapping his forehead with his hand, then sliding down his face, he took in a breath, "Lily.. Have a second?" He yelled to her, walking fast to catch up. Lily turned her head a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm.. Sure, James. But be quick." She replied, stopping as she crossed her arms, book hugged in the middle of them. Again, a lump formed in James' throat. Swallowing it, he stood infront of her, hands shoving themselves in pockets, "Well.. Uhmm.. I.." He swallowed again, eyes wandering around for the silent moment before landing on her sweet face, which looked confused and curious all at the same time. "Ev-.. Lily, i.. Well, I really like you.. And.. Well, uh.. would you mind.. If.. I did your rounds with y-you? For company." Inside his head, he was shouting at himself, seeing visions of himself -stabbing- himself. What an idiot he was...   
  
Lily smiled faintly, and nodded. "Er, sure James." The slightest blush went threw her cheeks, but it faded away after she turned and started to walk. "All you had to do was ask, y'know.. Not almost have a heart attack and drown in sweat. And you don't have to tell me you really like me.. What do you mean by that, anyway?" She knew exactly what he meant, but torturing this fellow was fun sometimes. James chuckled and followed. Was he really sweating like a pig? How horrible! Shrugging, he jerked his head to get a piece of hair from the lens of his glasses, "Really like you as a friend you know.. I didn't know if.. you knew that..?" He lied, glancing over at her. "Oh.." She replied, blinking a few times. Her face drooped a bit, but she carried it up with a smile. "Alright then."  
  
A/N: I havent updated this story in a long while.. Sorry about that!


End file.
